Various forms of electrical resistance heated blower structures previously have been provided for use in removing snow and ice from the exterior and interior surfaces of vehicle windshields. Most of these structures are conventionally provided with plugs which may be plugged into a conventional cigarette lighter receptacle in lieu of the conventional cigarette lighter element in order to provide a suitable source of electrical potential from the associated vehicle's electrical system to actuate the blower and heater structure.
Examples of previously known forms of heating and blower structures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121,753, 3,209,127, 3,331,940, 3,492,462, 3,610,881, 3,612,824 and 3,668,370.
However, these previously known forms of electrically actuated heaters and blowers are for various reasons not as effective as they might be for removing snow and ice from both the external and internal surfaces of a vehicle windshield. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of snow and ice removing blower which may be electrically actuated from a vehicle's electrical system and utilized effectively to remove both snow and ice from the exterior and interior surfaces of the windshield of the vehicle.